


I Want to Be An Adult!

by TotallySweetFantasy



Series: I Want To Be An Adult [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, M/M, Shota, Yaoi, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallySweetFantasy/pseuds/TotallySweetFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is reading a book on how to be an adult and Naruto becomes interested. Little did Naruto know the trials he must overcome in order to be an adult including confessing, kissing, and doing other adult things. Sasunaru, shota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Be An Adult!

**Author's Note:**

> TotallySweetFantasy here!!! For those of you who've come across this alias through Fanfiction, I will put it out there that I'm the same person! XD
> 
> This story first started as an oneshot that I wrote for my enjoyment. To my surprise, there were quite a few people who liked the idea and asked me to write a "sequel". Somehow the "sequel" turned into multiple stories revolved around my favorite two boys. XD
> 
> I never really looked at them as a multiple chapter/on going story. This is merely a scenario I enjoy and write whenever I want to have fun. In retrospect, I had never intended this to be a "full blown" story, just a series of connected oneshots.
> 
> As for warnings...BE AWARE this is pretty explicit SHOTA. This is a highly fictionalized and fantasized story.
> 
> As for the rest, enjoy. XD

Two young boys sat back to back under a large Sakura tree. One had bright yellow hair and sparkling blue eyes and was mindlessly watching the clouds. His best friends stared intently at a thin book, his midnight black eyes scanning the page.

"Hey, Sasuke, wha'cha reading?" the seven year old Naruto inquired. Sasuke had refused to go adventuring because he had wanted to read instead.

Sasuke didn't reply but flipped to the next page.

"Oi, Sa-su-kkeeee!" Naruto whined, he turned towards Sasuke and leaned his chin on one of the lean boy's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Reading about how to be an adult." Sasuke murmured nonchalantly.

"Ehh!" Naruto exclaimed, leaning closer to read Sasuke's book. "Why?" He asked; Sasuke was usually mature and level headed, he thought there was no reason for Sasuke to become more adult-like, it would just be too boring to hang out with him if he was. However he was also reminded of his admiration to his father, the fourth Hokage.

"Itachi-oniichan teased me about being too immature." Sasuke said. He loved his brother and always strove to be better and to impress him.

"Hmmm?" Naruto muttered. "So what does it say?"

"Well it lists a bunch of things like becoming stronger, more patient, making good decisions, and…other stuff." Sasuke trailed off. He suddenly closed the book and let it fall to his lap.

"And other stuff?" Naruto asked, puzzled. "Nee, Sasuke tell me!"

"Stuff like becoming a man." Sasuke stated, his cheeks flushed a little and he looked away.

"Ne, ne, I want to become a man!" Naruto sad loudly. "I want to become a man quickly so I can be the next Hokage." He said admirably, his had automatically turned to stare at the Hokage Monument, the looming mountain that memorialized all the past and present heroes of Konaha.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, sighing at his best friend's outcry. Of course the idiot was totally unaware of what he was saying, he wanted to be a man, ha that was laughable. Then suddenly an idea popped up in Sasuke's mind. The Uchiha smiled at his genius, he looked down at the book in his lap and then at Naruto.

Naruto was still going on about how great he will become. "Ne, Sasuke, tell me, tell me!" The blond grabbed the smirking boy by his sleeve, pleading anxiously.

Sasuke smiled mischievously at his begging friend. "Do you really reaallly want to know?" He taunted.

"Un, un." Naruto nodded in quick agreement.

"Well it says that you must first confess and kiss someone you like." Sasuke directed.

"Ehh!" but I kiss and tell my mom that everyday!" Naruto offered.

"Nope, family doesn't count." Sasuke rejected.

"Well, I don't really have anyone I really reaallly like. I mean Sakura-chan is cute, so does that mean I have to do that to her?" Naruto pondered.

Sasuke clenched his fist at the mention of the pink haired girl but unclenched it before speaking again. "Are you really reaallly close to Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Not really…" Naruto thought and then smiled. "She's only cute, but I don't really like her that much." He confessed.

Relief ran through Sasuke and he smiled. "Well it says that it must be someone you like a lot."

"Well I really like you…but you're not a girl." Naruto said absentmindedly. "This is hard." He pouted as he continued to thing fiercely.

"Well the book doesn't say that it has to be a girl." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto brightened. "Oh, that's a relief,,, I really wouldn't have known who to say then." He smiled. "Ok, Sasuke, turn around." The Hokage's son directed.

Sasuke smiled and complied; he turned to sit cross legged in front of the blond youngster.

Naruto took a deep breath, he looked sideways a little, his lips pursed awkwardly and he bit his lip. Looking back at Sasuke he exhaled. "Ano…I like you Sasuke!" He said, his eyes squeezing shut.

After a long moment of silence, he peeped through his long lashes wondering why Sasuke hadn't replied.

"Oi, that's not a confession, you tell me that every other day." Sasuke complained, his face showed disappointment but he smiled inwardly.

Naruto turned beet red. Of course it was different; usually he only said it as a friend. "Ano, ano…Sasuke I lik—I mean I l-l-lo-v-ve you!" He said quickly, he stared straight at his lap, embarrassment rushed throughout his body, blurring his vision and coloring his cheeks even more.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's adorable reaction. When Naruto finally looked up, Sasuke pointed at his lips, reminding him of the other part of the deal.

The red seven year old glanced around before quickly leaning towards his best friend and pecking him swiftly on the lips. A moment later he fell back onto his bottom, wishing for the Earth to open up and swallow him whole.

Sasuke smirked and licked his lips; Naruto's had been warm and soft. "Hey Naruto, adults don't kiss like that, don't you ever see your parents kiss."

"Eh!" Naruto exclaimed looking puzzled at the smirking raven. Of course he's seen his parents kiss but that would be way to embarrassing.

"It says in the book that if you really want to kiss, it has to be a french kiss." Sasuke pointed out.

"What's a french kiss?" Naruto inquired, totally lost at Sasuke's term. Was that was they called "deep kissing"?

Sasuke waved a finger at Naruto, indicating for him to come closer. "You have to put your tongue in the other person's mouth." He whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Eh!" He was right! It was that kind of embarrassing kissing his parents did. "No, no, that's impossible!" He defended.

Sasuke frowned. "Why? Our parents probably do it all the time." He was amused at his friend's blatant refusal. His reaction was so cute. "Didn't you say you liked me?" Sasuke demanded in a hurt voice. "Does that mean you lied?" He asked sadly.

"No, no that's not it!" Naruto cried, he didn't want to look like a scaredy cat in front of Sasuke because he thought it was too embarrassing, but he also didn't want to make Sasuke sad.

Sasuke pouted and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Ahhh!" Naruto grumbled, scratching his head awkwardly. "Fine." He finally conceded; he leaned towards Sasuke, his heart beat loudly as he grew closer.

His lips touched Sasuke's warm moist ones. Use his tongue, he reminded himself as he slowly drew out his tongue and touched Sasuke's mouth which opened with the contact. It didn't feel embarrassing.

Naruto began to withdraw but Sasuke grabbed the back of his head and forced him to press closer. "MMmmnh." Naruto complained as Sasuke entangled his own tongue with his. He felt faint as time elapsed and he tried to push Sasuke away. "B-rrea-reath!" He managed as he was released for a couple of gulps of air.

After a few more long seconds Sasuke broke the kiss, his own lips swollen and breathing hard. Naruto panted besides him, collapsing onto his chest.

"What was that!" Naruto demanded.

"Teaching you on how to be an adult."

"You're not one yourself!" Naruto complained. Pointing out that Sasuke was only a year and a half older than him.

"I'm just applying what I learned and passing that onto you." Sasuke said nonchalantly. "I mean, you are the type that needs physical demonstrations to learn things right?"

Naruto nodded reluctantly at the truth of Sasuke's words. The raven knew everything about him.

"I guess we can move to stage two then." Sasuke murmured.

"Eh!" There's still more? It can't be!" Naruto complained. Being an adult was so exhausting.

"Yup, next it says that we have to become familiar with our lover's body and company." Sasuke remembered.

"But we already spend every day together and take baths together." Naruto pointed out.

"Hmm, I see what you mean." Sasuke agreed.

"So does that mean I'm an adult?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Nope, there is still the last stage," Sasuke said. He smiled mischievously as he remembered what it was. He couldn't wait and he felt his blood boil in anticipation.

"So what is it?" Naruto asked, not aware of the "danger" that was fast approaching.

" The book said that the "physical and mental indication of adulthood is marked by the competence of intercourse"." Sasuke quoted.

Naruto stared at him dumbly.

"It means sex." Sasuke cleared.

Naruto continued to stare at him uncomprehending.

Sasuke grinned, this would make things a little easier. He leaned towards the younger boy and grabbed his wrist. "Should I show you?"

Naruto glanced away, his conscience told him to refuse but his body jolted from the contact. "O-Ok." He said timidly.

Sasuke smiled, capturing his junior's lips with his own. His right hand pressed against Naruto's chest and began to massage Naruto's nipple.

"W-what are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto giggled. "S-stop t-that it t-tickles!" He laughed.

"Hmm really?" Sasuke wondered. He grabbed Naruto's hand and forced him onto the soft green grass. He pulled the black t-shirt halfway up to reveal Naruto's chest. It was slim and his skin was soft. "How about now?" He asked, biting down on Naruto's left nipple and flicking the right with his hand.

"A-ah!" Naruto gasped. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke ignored him and continued to lick Naruto's flesh, making the boy moan loudly under him. He slowly trailed his finger in small circles down the smooth belly and tugged at the boy's navy blue shorts.

"W-wait!" Naruto said. His face was beet red, his body felt hot and alien. Sasuke's touching had made him feel strangely excited. He felt strange; he had never felt this way before. He started to cry, tears streamed down his cheeks and he hiccuped.

Sasuke stopped astonished at the development. He withdrew his hands, cringing at the fact that he had made Naruto cry like this. "Naruto, Naruto." He crooned. "It's ok, I won't hurt you."

"S-sa-suke my b-bbody fffeels ss-stra-ange." Naruto hiccuped.

Sasuke kissed a tear from Naruto's face. "What do you mean?"

"I-I d-ddon't k-kknow." Naruto wailed.

Sasuke petted Naruto's head and smiled lightly, he hadn't hurt Naruto. "It's ok, it's ok, I'll make you feel better." He moved his hand against Naruto's crotch, not to his surprise he felt Naruto's erection through the fabric.

Naruto sobbed harder.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned.

"I-It's s-strange. I feel strange down there."

Sasuke smiled. "Don't tell me that you've never masturbated before."

"M-mm-mas-sstrabate?" Naruto asked through another sob.

"It's ok," Sasuke comforted. Of course, he had only learned it from Itachi a year ago. "I'll help you."

He pulled down Naruto's shorts and briefs, exposing the child's hardened length. He admired it for a minute before poking it with a finger.

"A-aah!" Naruto gasped, squirming at the contact.

Sasuke continued to touch the Naruto's cock, stroking it gently watching Naruto's reaction. After a little while Sasuke brought his mouth down to the hot member and gently licked it. The reaction it caused was terrific; Naruto cried loudly, his back arched and tears slid down his clenched eyelids.

"Nnnghhhh, a-aaaahhh!"

Sasuke took the small pink shaft into his mouth sliding his mouth up and down.

"Aaa-aah aa-aaahh, n-nooo stooppp."

Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto. "Why?"

"It's strange, I feel strange, there's something wrong with me." Naruto whined, though he felt a pang of lost when Sasuke's lips had left his dick.

"Hmmm?" Sasuke murmured, licking the tip of Naruto's leaking shaft. "Look here, the sweet stuff's already coming out."

Naruto turned beet red. "Wwaahh don't look!"

"Leave it all to me." Sasuke whispered, and he returned to sucking.

Naruto shuttered, and closed his eyes as a strange feeling shook through his body. _It's strange, it's strange, I feel strange. What is this feeling? What—_ "Aaa—aaahhh!" He shouted, his body arched as he felt a strange tingling feeling touch every nerve in his body. "S-somethings co-coming out!"

Sasuke continued to suck as warm sticky fluid spurted into his waiting mouth. He smirked and withdrew looking at Naruto's defeated expression licking his lips expectantly.

"T-that's dirty." Naruto said.

"Oh really? I think it's quite sweet." Sasuke commented making Naruto blush.

Sasuke pulled down the zipper to his pants and pulled them down with his briefs to reveal his hungry length. Naruto gapped as he saw that it was large and pulsing.

"S-Sasuke, w-what?"

Sasuke smiled and lifted Naruto's legs up. He rubbed his cock against the warm skin around Naruto's hole making the younger boy moan and making it become unbearably hard.

Sasuke held firmly onto Naruto's legs before pushing, sending the tip of his length into Naruto's body.

Naruto gasped as he felt the foreign object enter, it hurt. "NO! Owwww, no, it hurts." He complained, his body automatically objecting Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke continued to push, but was meet with more resistance.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Naruto yelled through the pain. "It hurts Sasuke, stop, it hurts. I don't wanna. No. It really hurts."

"I feel like my balls are going to be ripped off." Sasuke muttered. "Relax Naruto, deep breaths, breathe." He commanded.

"No-no, it won't." Naruto continued but obeyed.

"That's it," Sasuke grunted as he thrusted hard into the Naruto causing the boy to scream. He stopped, looking concerned at his wailing friend. The book had said it would hurt, but Naruto look as if he was truly in agony.

Naruto panted, he grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders as he squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into the raven's pale skin. It hurt, it was strange, but as the pain subsided he felt oddly fulfilled. When the pain only became a numbing hum he wanted Sasuke to move.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked with concern. Naruto had been too quite, his large eyes squeezed shut from the pain and his grip on his back was painful.

Naruto managed to open his eyes. He nodded with a jerk.

Sasuke kissed the blond's cheek and started to move, slowly.

"A-ah, a-ah." Naruto yelped, it was painful, but it was more than that, it also felt good. "M-more Sa-suke mmmh m-more." He wanted.

Sasuke obeyed, thrusting harder and deeper into Naruto; their hips met and parted in a rhythmatic motion. He felt amazing and as he felt a deeper need and yearning for more he grabbed Naruto's head and kissed him while increasing his pace.

"Mmmmhhh nnnooo mo-re." Naruto panted.

"A little bit." Sasuke groaned. He felt Naruto's muscles clenching down on his dick, threatening to tear it from him. "Almost."

"A-ah, a-ah!" Naruto screamed as he reached his sensory overload and his mind grew blank. His body shuttered violently and he saw stars dancing under his eyelids.

"Mmmh." Sasuke came soon afterwards; he made one last hard thrust into Naruto before he too was overcome with sexual bliss. He collapsed on top of Naruto as he came from his high, panting heavily and his head dizzy.

He slowly withdrew his cock and rolled off Naruto onto his back. _It felt good_. He though contently. Remembering Naruto he sat up and looked with concern at his best friend. "Oi. Are you ok?"

Naruto didn't reply for a few minutes. He didn't know what to say, it felt good but he hurt like hell. He finally decided to give Sasuke a small nod.

Sasuke sighed in relief falling back onto his back.

"S-Sasuke, it hurts." Naruto muttered. "I can't move what should I tell my mom?" He asked embarrassed.

Sasuke laughed. "I'll tell your mom you fell." He promised. Of course Naruto would think of that kind of thing right now, he was such a Momma's boy.

"Hai!"

[a few days later]

"Ne ne! Sasuke wha'cha reading?" Naruto ran up the porches of the Uchiha villa and attacked the raven and knocking him to the ground. He wrapped his hand around Sasuke's waist and stared up at him.

"Hmm?" Sasuke murmured, reading his book as if nothing has happened.

"Sa-su-ke!"

Sasuke glanced down at Naruto and smiled. "Oh nothing much. Just studying on how to have sex."

"EH!" Naruto said, his face growing red when he remembered what sex really was.

"Well it really hurt last time didn't it?" Sasuke said pecking the smaller boy in the lips.

Naruto nodded cautiously unable to predict what Sasuke was going to say next.

Sasuke smiled and rumbled in his pocket before producing a small thing tube. "I got lube so I'll be really easy next time." He smiled. _I felt like I was going to die last time, it was so tight_.

Naruto reddened even more, pushing back from Sasuke. "Sasuke you pervert!" He yelled scrambling onto his feet to run away.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and smiled devilishly. "Oh, so you want to do it right now?" He said smoothly.

Naruto blushed but didn't fight. He looked sideways not knowing what to say.

"Didn't you really like it in the end." Sasuke seduced.

Naruto swung his arms fiercely but wasn't able to escape. "Sasuke, you pervert! I'm going to be stronger than you one of these days and then I'll push you down!" He shouted in frustration.

"Looking forward to it." Sasuke grinned and kissed Naruto.

"Mmmh." Naruto tried to fight the raven off but resigned and opened his mouth wider and wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

After all, he did love Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> My original work can be found at...  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7647268/1/I_Want_to_be_an_Adult


End file.
